The 30th Hunger Games
by malecster
Summary: The 30th hunger games
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _this is my first fanfic so I wouldn't mind some constructive criticism but don't just be mean. R&R_

**Edward Snow's POV**

I can't believe my dad; the great Anders Snow would throw his twelve-year-old twins into District One to be trained as a career. Why would he ever want has two children to die? If I'm in the hunger games then I could never kill anyone I'm scrawny and I could never take someone's life away? But my brother Coriolanus was just as bad as the other Careers he was arrogant, vicious and bloodthirsty. He wants to kill people, he thinks that it's a game and that killing is fun and good. He's just like dad. Ever since mom died Dad's been in depression and doesn't seem to really care about us, or what happens to us.

"Hey cupcake" shouted Coach Brayden "do squirrels around the court"

"Um..." I mumbled, and then I got in I put my nose close to the ground and my butt in the air and then I had to start crawling. As an added bonus the other careers started chucking rocks at me. Finally I saw the finish line; it seemed too good to be true. I had almost done a squirrel without getting any big bruises or broken bones. Then I saw my brother scoop up a rock and get in throwing stance. Then he chucked a rock at my ribcage. I fell on my back and I saw coach Brayden patting Coriolanus on the back. Then I saw that the floor was red with my bloodstains. Then I passed out.

I woke up hooked up to a machine and then I looked at my ribs, they seemed fine, then the nurse came up to me and said "you have a broken rib you'll be ready in time for the reaping and two weeks of training"

I mumbled "Oh goodie" and passed out again.

"Hey buddy wake up" I looked up to see my brother.

I wanted to scream "you jerk you broke my ribs" but instead I said "Why does coach hate me so much"

He paused for a moment then said "because he wants to see someone who's strong and has talents of fighting, and no offense but you can bearly do a push up.

"I had no idea I wasn't a warrior" I said sarcastically.

"Like I am" he replied.

"Definitely not" I said.

"that was the part where you were supposed to say, no Coriolanus you're awesome, strong, and amazingly good-looking"

" We'll you're not awesome, or strong but some people do say we look-alike so you are handsome" I joked.

Then he said "I don't know what i'd do without you bro".

"Probally turn into some scary monster" I said.

"Ya" he replied

**A****N:**_ So that's it this is just a short see how you like it other ones will be longer Make you're tributes and post them in the comments._


	2. Chapter 2

**Cornelius Snow POV**

After the conversation with Edward I asked myself "why did I chuck that rock" was it because I was afraid that the other kids were going to make fun of me, no probably not. Was it because I was jealous of him? Definitely not. It positively wasn't because I hated him. No the real reason I did it is something I didn't want to admit, I wanted praise. I mean you can't blame me for wanting someone to tell me I didn't suck, my mom died giving birth to me and my dad clearly doesn't love or care for me, considering he dumped me and my brother off at district one right when we were old enough.

When I got back, the other careers actually treated me with an odd respect. Even when my foot got stuck in a snare while trying to catch a rabbit, Westin Burk the biggest and strongest of all the careers, and Clair Verbeck the smartest, toughest girl ever helped me out of it. It was like I had done something amazing like take down 1000 men or slayed a bear with my bare hands instead of breaking my brother's ribs with a rock. Coach Brayden gave me a whole juicy, scrumptious turkey at lunch. Did I feel sorry for breaking Edwards ribs, yes. Would I do it again? Probably.

After about a week, Edward came back to watch the lessons. Every time I got a compliment, he would give me a glare. So I went up to him and said "why are you so mad at me?"

"I'm not" he said

"Could of fooled me, really why are you being such a grump"? I replied.

"Maybe it's because i'm hurt thanks to you, and you're now Mr. Super Popular" he said almost shouting now.

I should've said something to defend myself but all I could say is "oh, sorry" like an idiot.

Then he calmed down and said "I'm not really mad it's just that I get broken ribs when I screw up and you get compliments".

"Sorry I broke you're ribs" realizing I hadn't said that yet.

"It's okay" he said.

"We cool" I asked

"We're cool" he responded.

Then Coach came up to me and asked "are you ready for ultimate capture the flag? You're team captain."

"Okay" I said.

I ended up picking Gladius for her knowledge in plants weapons and strategies, Westin because he's ripped, Citlali because she's fast, and Clair because she's can endure a lot of hits.

The other team captain, Eliza picked Gemma Hoffman, Aditi Wolf, Enoch Mason, and Gideon Siddons.

Coach brought us to a room made of iron and started explaining the rules. "There is no killing, making very large fires, or puppy guarding within 20 feet the flag. Killing will be punishable to banishment to a lower district, large fires and puppy guarding will get you taken out of the games. When someone walks on your half you can tag them and they will go to the prison, the only way to get out of prison is if another one of your teammates pushes the red button on the side of the prison, which will open. You must hide you're flag in plain sight other than that go out there and have fun." Then he pushed a button on the wall and huge doors opened behind us.

The terrain was amazing; it was a huge desert full of hills with a bisecting line down the middle. Coach was now in a helicopter with Edward. He took out a megaphone and shouted with a booming voice "Cornelius's team on the right and Eliza's team on the left, you have 15 minutes to hide you're flag". Then he dropped one flag made of gold that had the words Eliza's team made of rubies, and dropped a flag made of diamond with the words Cornelius's team made of emeralds. Citlali picked up our flag and ran to the right and we followed her we planted our flag at the top of a huge hill so we could see if they were coming. The other team had the exact opposite idea they managed to find a small forest and hid it there. Then before we knew it a loud voice said go we decided to leave Gladius here because she offered to. Our strategy was to surround them and then have Citlali make a distraction. Clair snuck in there base and found out only Enoch wasn't at the base Citlali made a bird sound and everyone but Gemma and Eliza went after her. Then we all ran in and overwhelmed them we took the flag and ran back to our flag. But then we saw something that made me want to collapse, Enoch stabbing a spear into Gladius's neck. She died instantly. Coach parachuted down and grabbed Enoch and flew her away to district 7. I looked at Gladius and realized that she was gone. Just gone.

**AN:** _If you didn't figure it out Johanna Mason is Enoch's great grandaughter, Sorry it's so sad. R&R_

_enter atribute with the following (you dont need to have all the aspects of the character, but the more the better) dont try to make the ultiment character._

Name:

District:

Age:

How does she/he look:

Family and friends:

Strengths:

weakness:

Chosen or volunteered:

If volunteered _why_:

History:

Personalty:

Weapon of choice:

Strategy:

*Reaping outfit:

Interview angle:

*Chariot ride outfit:

*Alliances:

*Token:

alliances?:


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thank you to all who reviewed, followed and favorited. Please make you're characters using the guidelines on chapter 2. I love writing this story and good reviews make my day.**

**Thanks Jesperani for submitting the first tribute, he will be used in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HG series, but I wish I did.**

**Edward Snows POV**

Today was just one of those day's where I felt like something was going to wrong, one of those day's that you know something bad was going to happen, but it doesn't so you let your guard down then it sneaks up on you. Like walking through a haunted house, you think it scary so you check every shadow and are extra careful and you only see coffins and very artificial things, so you let your guard down. But then suddenly...BOO... clown with a chainsaws make your white underwear yellow. Today was a clown with a chainsaw kind of day.

It started out with the nurse saying that I can go watch the lessons at career camp. It's better than staying in a hospital for the 4th day. So when I got back it seemed like Cornelius was a new popular, happy version of himself. It was really weird. I kept on giving him these oh really stares so he would come and talk to me. He came over and complained that I was grumpy then I said that I have broken ribs. Then we talked then we ended the conversation, don't tell anyone this but he gave me a random hug. A one-armed, quick hug but a hug nonetheless. Then coach came up and told Cornelius to go pick teams. Then Coach Brayden told me to follow him he brought me to a small forest and pulled a branch like a lever and we started going down we ended up in some secret military base with a tank, helicopter, and an awesome boat that doubled as a plane. we got in a black helicopter that had a rope ladder, velvet seats, and a small fridge full with beverages. It had a front row and a back row that was caged off so i'm guessing that it was to carry prisoners. Coach showed me how to operate it just in case somehow he wasn't able to drive, he told me stay in the helicopter then he went to go explain the rules how to play capture the flag to the careers. For once I actually felt special.

I put my head, back but when I stretched out my feet I made the helicopter take off. The acceleration of the helicopter was crazy good. I was in district 2 before I knew it then I did a corkscrew and crashed into district 3. The district 3 people thought I was some kind of god testing if I would help them. So a guy named Eugene walked up to me he looked 12 or 13 with blond hair, blue eyes and he seemed like very smart boy for his age. He came up to me and fixed the plane until it was an immaculate beauty then he said one word. "Go". Then I did what he said I hit a small home button and the helicopter flew autopilot home.

When coach got back he told me to scoot over to the passenger's seat. I did what he said right away. I noticed he was wearing a backpack, so I asked him what was in it, and he said that there was a first aid kit and 2 flags. He started to hover a huge desert. Then he shouted something with his bullhorn and threw the flags out the window we waited for ten minutes then heard a scream. We looked out the window and saw Enoch kill Gladius. I froze, but Coach Brayden slid down the rope ladder and tethered himself to Enoch and pulled her up to the plane. He threw her in the back and took off and flew to district 7 and dropped her off with the peacekeepers on the way back we were both silent.

Then when we got back we had a funeral for Gladius. I wore a black suit and everybody said there blessings. But everyone was shocked when I admitted my crush on the now deceased Gladius. Her beautiful turquoise eyes, her blond hair, her knowing that what is popular isn't always right, and what's right isn't always popular.

My ribs healed and then next week went by fast and as did the week after that, so finally it was time for the reaping.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Could give you 1,000,000 reasons why no story, but listen, I'll update other day if you don't yell at me. Also I will have to write 12 reapings, not 24, I want to actually write the hunger games!**

District 12

Boy: Samual Maybury

Girl: Oddesy Tramere

District 11

Boy: Crisius Rankine

Girl: Sky Nelson

District 10

Boy: Josh Elderon (Gave your character a twin, hope you don't mind)

Girl: Laendria Elderon

District 9

Boy: John Newman

Girl: Hanna Snarse

District 8

Boy: Jare Halen

Girl: Misty Humul

District 7

Boy: John Batton

Girl: Madison Birniwich

District 6

Boy: Jack

Girl: Karin Jasper

District 5

Boy: Eugene

Girl: Athena hights

District 4

Boy: Sam spartan

Girl: Blaze

District 3

Boy: Ranion Blutland

Girl: Anne Avre

District 2

Boy: Luke Haven

Girl: Kenna Quara

District 1

Boy: Read to find out!

Girl: Read to find out!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Please don't get mad if I tweak your characters a little bit. 

** Oddyese Tremere **

My parents died in the mine a long time ago, I was all alone except my sword that they had left me, and my best friend, Jade, and her little 12 year old brother. She and I had a good life, hunting, selling, and buying. Eventually we were not only surviving, we were living. Then everything changed one day when we were hunting deer. Jade was in a tree, being the lookout, when suddenly, she slipped and fell onto the deer trap. The trap shut on her legs, I screamed. The peacekeepers came, grabbed Jade, and brought her away. The next day, we were in the hospital, and she looked fine, that was until you looked down at her legs, or lack of thereof. She got out of the hospital in a wheelchair. We had to trade 2 weeks of game for that wheelchair, but we had to. Then the reaping started. They went through the usual ritual, bla bla bla, yada yada yada. Then it was time for them to draw the names. I had my name in there 55 times, even though I was only 17, it was so I could guarantee Jade's safety, and so I could have grains to take care of her, and oil to sell. Then I heard a name, but it wasn't mine, it was Jade's. I screamed, I volunteer as a tribute. Everybody looked at me, this crazed girl, volunteering for a girl in a wheel chair. Everyone bowed their head in respect. I didn't even notice as they drew the next name, Samual Maybury, Jades brother. Great now she was going to have to lose me or/and her brother. Today was not a good day.


End file.
